Saving the Best for Last
by Midnite OniHime
Summary: Sometimes things take a little time to fall into place. TrunksXGoten, GotenXOC Warnings: Shounen-ai, slash, maleXmale.


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own these yummy boys. Nor do I own the song which Goten sings 'Save The Best For Last' by Vanessa Williams**

**Summary: Sometimes the best things just take a little time. **

**Warnings: Emotionally blind Trunks and (Shock-gasp-horror) it is Slash people, which means GAY! if you don't like it… Well, tough. And an Extra warning for my friends… there's NO lemon! Not even a dash of lime. –stares in awe– it's T rated.**

ooOoo

Goten stepped up to the microphone as his friend Bryan called out his name, half wishing he could get out of it. But he had promised Bryan he would sing at his karaoke party and he knew that nothing short of a natural disaster would stop the tenacious man from dragging him up on stage. He smiled fondly at the choice of song as Bryan winked at him and hit play and the music started.

"Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise…"

ooOoo

"Come on Goten! You're so slow!" Trunks called back to his best friend as they sped over the ocean, cold winds making them shiver as they flew through the darkness, their Ki barely keeping them from getting frostbite.

Goten pouted to hide his smirk. He may have been flying slower but his view was better. They landed on an ice shelf and Goten felt his heart skip as the snow under their feet shifted and he grabbed on to Trunks for support, the warm arms of his best friend steadying him.

"Ha ha. Watch it, Chibi." Goten scowled at that. at twelve he was only one year younger than Trunks' thirteen years, and yet Trunks always saw him as a chibi. Would he ever see him as anything else? Just then a flash at the edge of his vision caught his eye and both boys looked up in time to see the first meteorite shoot across the arctic night sky, streaking trails through the northern lights as they burnt through the dance of colors.

Goten looked up at Trunks, watching the play of awe and excitement on his best friend's face. In that moment, Goten knew he would never love anyone as much as he loved Trunks.

ooOoo

"Cause there was a time when all I did was wish,  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough"

ooOoo

Goten sighed as he watched his best friend walk up the path to the front door. He'd been in knots and hadn't slept at all the whole night. When the doorbell rang, he flung himself away from the window and raced to the door and barreled into Trunks, barely pausing to open the door first.

"Hey Goten, I can't breathe here." Trunks laughed, prying the dark-haired boy's arms from their death grip around his ribs. Goten pulled away and put his hand behind his head in a perfect mimic of his father as he laughed it off.

"Heya, Trunks! I'm…" For a moment the words caught in Goten's throat but he forced them out in a cheerful voice. "I'm really glad you could come."

"Gosh Goten, you're such a Chibi, I wouldn't miss your Birthday!" Goten beamed at the older boy, glad to have his friend with him. After Trunks had turned fifteen, Goten had begun to see less and less of his friend and he hadn't been sure the lavender haired prince was even going to show up.

Trunks handed Goten a present with a card attached and grinned. Goten opened the card first.

'**Happy 15****th**** birthday Goten, Love Trunks.'**

Goten kept his head down and enthusiastically opened the paper, barely registering that it was the newest edition of his favorite Playstation game, automatically jumping up and down before tackling his friend in thanks. He almost sighed in happiness when he felt Trunks hug him back. It suddenly didn't matter that they never saw each other anymore, Trunks was still there and that was enough.

Wasn't it?

ooOoo

"All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you

Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see…"

ooOoo

Goten groaned as his cellphone rang, about to pull his pillow over his head when he realized it was Trunks' ring. He immediately sat up in bed, reaching for the phone blindly as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Trunks?" he answered groggily "What's up?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was up already, couldn't sleep." Goten lied smoothly as he fumbled around for a pair of pants. "What's up Tunks?" he asked again.

"Karyn and I…" Goten heard Trunks take a deep breath and release it in a sigh. "She dumped me Goten." Goten flinched at the mocking laugh that filtered through the line, made worse somehow by the fact that it was obviously directed inward.

"Trunks?" Karyn had been Trunks' girlfriend for a little over a year, they had met at Goten's fifteenth birthday party.

"I spose I should 'ave seen it coming, hey?" Yes, he should have. She had been cross all the time over the last month, distant, cold, always making snide comments to Goten when he was around. But Goten kept the thought to himself. As Trunks spoke, Goten heard the unmistakable sound of glass on glass. Was he…?

"Trunks, are you drinking?"

"Why?" Which was Trunks-speak for Yes. Goten felt for his friend's Ki, finding it about a 15 minute flight away.

"How long have you been drinking? And what are you drinking?"

"What does it matter?" Now that Goten was fully awake he could hear the slight slur to his friend's voice.

"I'm hanging up now, I'm coming over." Was his reply and he snapped the phone shut and slid it into the pocket of his jeans and tugged a red tee over his head. He pulled on a pair of sneakers and snuck out the window, thankful that his parents slept like rocks. Mind you, rocks were supposed to be silent.

When Goten landed next to Trunks the lavender haired boy looked up at him with red rimmed cerulean eyes and he felt his heart break a little. His plans to chow Trunks out for drinking flew instantly from his mind. He couldn't stand to see his best friend like this.

"Oh Trunks, what happened?"

"I smelt a guy from school all over her and when I confronted her she just smirked and said she'd wondered when I'd notice. She said now I'd know how she felt. I don't understand why. I never cheated on her." Goten fell to his knees next to his friend and pulled him into a hug. Trunks stiffened slightly at first but then shivered and relaxed, molding himself to Goten and burying his face in the dark-haired boys chest.

"Shhhh, I know. It's going to be okay. I know you're feeling bad right now but it'll get better." Trunks pulled away to scowl at Goten.

"No you don't know Goten. How could you? you've never even had a girlfriend." Goten felt the words stab through his heart and looked away as tears threatened to fall. How could Trunks be so blind?

"No, I haven't." The words were barely a whisper but Trunks flinched as if Goten had slapped him.

"Oh Goten, I'm sorry!" Trunks gathered Goten into his arms and hugged him close. "I didn't mean it, please Chibi, don't cry." He wiped away the single tear that fell down Goten's cheek and buried his face in his friend's neck with a sigh. "I'm so stupid, Chibi. I sometimes forget that you're the only person who really knows how I feel."

"Its okay." Goten mumbled against Trunks' shoulder, trying to shrug off the words and be his normal self. After all, it wasn't Trunks' fault he was in love with someone he could never have.

The two boys separated and sat side by side for a while, neither knowing what to say. It was Trunks who eventually broke the silence.

"Hey Goten." He started "You know I was thinking about taking a gap year after exams? Well, I think I finally decided what I'm going to do! Now that I'm not with Karyn anymore, I can go overseas like I wanted and spend the year working over there. Isn't that great?" Trunks looked over at his best friend, excitement and the need for approval shining in his eyes.

For Goten, time slowed down and the blood in his veins turned to ice even though his heart suddenly pounded in his ears making them hum as if he had been sitting too close to a fan. Trunks' words swam in hid mind, repeating over and over, taunting him. Trunks was leaving. Already bruised from Trunks earlier remark, all Goten wanted to do now was just curl up in a ball and forget the world existed, but reality wouldn't let him.

"Goten?" Goten flinched at the questioning voice but covered it by rubbing the back of his head and grinning so broadly his eyes scrunched closed, hiding the pain that he knew would be reflected there.

"Oh That's great Trunks! I think that's an excellent idea!"

"Really?"

"Sure!" And Goten laughed happily when all he wanted to do was scream.

ooOoo

"But now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place?"

ooOoo

Trunks was going to miss his birthday again. The lavender-haired young man's gap year had turned into five as he'd been granted a scholarship to a prestigious business college and the last time they'd spoken Trunks had been snowed under with work and unsure whether or not he' be able to make it.

"Hey babe." Goten gave a small smile as Bryan slid onto the bench next to him.

"Hey Bry." He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to his boyfriend's. Bryan pulled him close and a hand threaded into his unruly spikes as a warm tongue battled with his own. Only reluctantly did they break the kiss when neither of them could breathe properly. Goten gasped for breath and peered at Bryan through lust clouded eyes. "Damn."

Bryan chuckled and leaned his head against Goten's shoulder. He and Goten had been friends for three years and lovers for two. It was a pity really. Goten was so beautiful, so full of life and loving, and yet the person it was aimed at had absolutely no idea. He looked up when Goten sighed.

"Bry… we need to- " Bryan silenced Goten with a quick kiss.

"It's ok babe, I know." he chuckled at Goten's wide-eyed shock. "I've known for a while already. It's just such a shame HE doesn't." Goten blushed deeply.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, a touch of worry lacing his voice.

"You mean, are you wearing a signboard saying 'I'm in love with my best friend.'? No. But anyone who loves you and knows you like I do would be blind not to see how you feel about him." Bryan watched Goten's face go even redder as his boyfriend well, just friend now, looked up at him with his heart in his eyes.

"I'm…" but Goten realized he wasn't really sorry. He was glad someone knew. He looked away, but Bryan drew his gaze back with a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Just promise me we'll still be friends?" Goten beamed, tears shimmering in his eyes as he threw his arms around Bryan.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Bryan gave him a tight squeeze and pressed their lips together in a not-altogether-just-friendly kiss before slipping from his embrace.

"I'll see you on Monday, love." He whispered and disappeared, leaving Goten dazed. After a few minutes Goten's brain managed to put itself back together and he stood up and turned in the direction of his flat and froze. Standing a few yards from the bench, well within saiyan earshot was…

"Trunks?"

ooOoo

"Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see…"

ooOoo

Trunks blinked and Goten stumbled a step backwards at the shell-shocked look on his best friend's face.

"G-Go…ten?"

One step became two, then three and before it really even registered in his mind, Goten was moving away from Trunks in a stumbling run. This wasn't the way he had planned for Trunks to find out, and if he was entirely honest with himself we wasn't sure he'd wanted Trunks to _ever_ find out. He couldn't bear to see the horror, the disgust on the face of his best friend, and so he ran blindly to get away, tripping over tree roots and his own traitorous feet as he went. He didn't hear Trunks running after him, yelling at him to stop, to wait, all he saw was the look of shock on Trunks' face as he'd turned around. Oomf. Goten yelped as he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He lay winded and stunned for a moment as his brain rebooted and Trunks used the time to catch his own breath. He didn't have long.

When Goten's breath returned and he realized Trunks was pinning him to the ground he began to struggle furiously. Oh god, Trunks was going to kill him!

"Goten… Goten! …GOTEN!! Stop!!" Goten suddenly stopped struggling at the angry voice, instead he tensed up, hunching his shoulders and scrunching his eyes closed, waiting for the blow to land. When instead he felt a drop of water splash on his cheek, he slowly squinted one eye open to see Trunks leaning over him, his eyes shimmering.

"T-Trunks?"

"Is it true?" Trunks whispered.

"W-what?"

"Is it TRUE Goten?!" Trunks asked louder, his voice raw. Goten felt his own eyes fill with tears and he closed them, blocking out the image of Trunks. He nodded. "Why…?" Goten shook his head mutely. "How long?" Goten continued to shake his head, tears running freely down his face.

"I…j-just l-let me go…" He sobbed, wanting to just disappear.

"Is that what you want?" Goten nodded, trying to control his breathing and stop crying. "I think you're lying, Chibi." Goten barely had time to register that Trunks had spoken when soft lips pressed against his own and his eyes flew open in shock. Dark chocolate was swallowed by clear cerulean as they stared at each other. Goten made a little whimpery noise in his chest when Trunks pulled away, not moving more than an inch.

"T-Trunks?" Trunks smiled down at Goten as he blinked owlishly.

"I love you too Goten."

ooOoo

"Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought a chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

You went and saved the best for last…"

Goten placed the microphone back in its cradle and stepped down from the stage, moving over to where Trunks was sitting watching. Trunks barely waited for him to sit down before swooping in to devour his mouth, causing the bar to erupt in wolf whistles and catcalls. Goten blushed and pulled away.

"Love you." He whispered, leaning against his Mate.

"I love you too, Chibi." Goten smiled, funny, he didn't mind that name at all now.

ooOoo

**A/N: well, there you have it folks… this song has been bugging the hfil out of me since I first got the idea. They even played it on MTV!! X.x Please R and R!**


End file.
